


the designation of a singular unit (and what that might mean)

by meathermac



Category: A Crown of Candy (Dimension 20), Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, please don't ask me what the plot of this is i don't know, technically theolapin but i don't have enough to Work With to get into the romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meathermac/pseuds/meathermac
Summary: He tells himself he needs to talk to Theobald.Lapin files it away into a part of his brain labeled “For Dealing With Later” and does not talk to Theobald.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 116





	the designation of a singular unit (and what that might mean)

**Author's Note:**

> by the gods i was hoping i was going to hold out longer on writing fanfiction for crown of candy. i was wrong 
> 
> hope you enjoy!! (technically, this is labeled "theopin fic" in my drive but i don't really consider it shippy, more pre-slash)

The carriage is silent as they make their way to Comida, and it’s strange, Lapin thinks, because the princesses aren’t even muttering amongst themselves, they’re just sitting quietly with their heads down. 

He wants to be thankful for the silence, but it’s too strange for him to consider it a blessing. 

It was the first time he’d ever seen Jet Rocks look scared; the moment she was lying on top of Ruby’s lifeless body trying to shield her from further harm. It’s a strange vindication that he feels, knowing that Jet knows what it’s like to be afraid. 

The twins are certainly privileged, regardless of whether or not they realize it, and they had never been afraid before. They’ve been scared plenty, sure, but Jet and Ruby live in a bubble of their own desires. 

Ruby looks up at Lapin at the same time Jet does, but Ruby is looking at him with some sort of resigned terror while Jet simply seems  _ furious. _ She glares at him, and the unspoken  _ how dare you, how  _ dare _ you make my sister feel that way  _ is as plain as the fire in her eyes. Jet knows the dangers of this, she’s more aware than ever of how important it is to keep Ruby safe; Lapin is just another person telling her what to do. 

Sir Theobald is sitting next to him, and Ruby looks anxiously between the two of them. She glances around before speaking up, quietly asking “What am I supposed to do about this?” 

Theo responds before Lapin can and says, “Ruby, we talked already. You--” He cuts himself off with a loud cough as he steals a very unsubtle glance at Lapin. “You should do what we talked about. I-- _ we _ want to help you.”

“He doesn’t,” Jet snarls, “ _ He _ wants us to learn history. He wants us to sit in a tower and ignore everything about our lives that isn’t about our stupid royal lineage.” 

Lapin raises an eyebrow. “I assume you’re referring to me?”

“No, I was talking about the sprinkle,” she snaps. “Of course I’m talking about you,  _ Chancellor. _ You’re so concerned with Ruby and I are doing and you’re sitting over there, keeping secrets from everyone and pretending like you’re so high and mighty.”

“You’ll learn to keep secrets, Your Highness,” he remarks dryly, “It’s a valuable skill in politics.” 

Jet huffs dramatically and fixes Theobald with an annoyed stare. “Why do you let him be like  _ that _ ?” 

“I don’t control Chancellor Lapin, Miss Rocks,” he responds, and Ruby snorts rather ungracefully. “As much as I’d like to be able to, unfortunately, I don’t have any jurisdiction over what the old rabbit does.” 

“There’s no need to be  _ rude _ , Sir.” 

Theo groans, a sound that Lapin is all too familiar with, and says, “I’m not being rude, I’m stating facts. You are both old and a rabbit. If I were to be rude, I would call you an arrogant elderly piece of shit.” 

Jet can’t help but laugh at that, and both her and Ruby begin to giggle uncontrollably as Lapin turns red and sputters, “Sir Theobald, that’s quite unnecessary--” 

“Calm down, Chancellor, I’m only joking.” Theo laughs a bit at the furious look on Lapin’s face. “What, do you think I’d really call you that to your face?” 

“I think you just did, you… stabby… gummy bear.” 

Amid the howling laughter from the twins as Lapin struggles to come up with an appropriate insult, he cracks a smile and catches Lapin’s eyes. “Come on now, Chancellor, I may think you’re a bit of an idiot, but I don’t hate you.” 

“Fantastic, because I despise you with every fiber of my being.” 

“That’s not a lot of being.” 

Lapin bites his tongue and wills himself to  _ let it go. _ “Your Highnesses, as unfortunate as it is for me, I don’t want you two to die.” 

“Oh, nice of you to say--” Jet starts, only to be interrupted by Theo holding his hand up and motioning for her to stop. 

“Well, er, well, thank you, Sir. Miss Rocks, as I was saying, I don’t want you and your sister to die. I quite like to think that one of these days, you’ll actually show up to one of my lessons, and it’ll be rather hard for you to do it if you were dead.” Lapin gives Jet what might pass for a smile, and she huffs, rolls her eyes, and goes silent. 

Later, as they rest for a few minutes while the Meeps are given food and water, Lapin approaches Theo and asks, “Why do you keep disagreeing with me whenever I’m trying to talk to the princesses about  _ anything _ ?” 

“La--Chancellor Lapin, must we have this conversation now? There are bigger things at stake than your pride,” Theo responds, “and I don’t disagree with you  _ entirely.  _ I just think that you need to calm down every once in a while.” 

“You…” he trails off, “You are insufferable, Sir Theobald.” 

“The same could be said for you, Chancellor.” 

Lapin scoffs. “I disagree. Anyways, I suggest that we ought to be presenting a united front to the princesses--” 

Theobald laughs, cutting Lapin off mid-sentence. “I apologize, it’s just that…” 

“Just that  _ what _ ?” 

He shrugs. “Well, you make us sound as if we’re Queen Carmelinda and King Amethar. Presenting a united front.”

“Are you insinuating that we are  _ co-parenting _ the princesses?” he asks, scandalized. “Sir Theobald, I don’t know what you mean by that.” 

“Chancellor, you are going  _ insane _ .”

It turns out he’s not going insane, at least in this regard, because there is a point later on where Theobald and Lapin agree on something, for once, and Jet sniffs and goes, “okay, who are you, my  _ dads _ ?” and Lapin cries “HA!” triumphantly and points to Theo, who just rolls his eyes and ignores the rabbit shouting next to him. 

He doesn’t get a chance to fully process that moment until much, much later, because the welcome party is a whole mess and Lapin does not have  _ time _ to think about Jet referring to them as her  _ dads _ , a single unit, while he’s trying to convince the Pontifex that he’s of the Bulbian faith. He tells himself he needs to talk to Theobald. 

Lapin files it away into a part of his brain labeled “For Dealing With Later” and does not talk to Theobald. 

There’s no time for that. The royal family is in danger, and whether or not the fact that Jet referred to them as a single unit means something must wait until the end of this trip. 

It means nothing. 

Right? 

**Author's Note:**

> lichen, commerce, and scribble, my dudes!! hope you liked it, and if you did, please tell me :D
> 
> follow me on tumblr [@mydicegotcursed] and twitter [@itberemi] to scream about whatever you see fit!!! i'm always happy to yell about things with new friends


End file.
